Intertwined Destinies
by Tavorgwenn
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's journey is coming to an end. But with Naraku as their final foe, will they ever be able to summon the courage to defeat him - in Kagome's world???


This is my first Inuyasha story and I'm not quite sure if I'm ne good at this. This is only part of the story, but tell me what you think! (  
  
"So lemme get this straight, Kagome," Inuyasha began, his voice dripping with annoyance. "Naraku's just within our reach and I'm not supposed to fight him; Instead, I gotta hide like a coward?!" "Yep!" Kagome nodded her head cheerfully. "That's about it." "Are you crazy? Just let me take him out now!" His hands flew toward the hilt of his precious weapon. The Tetsusaiga glowed in agreement. Kagome grabbed his wrist. "No! You can't!" "And why not?" he demanded, removing his hands from the sword to his hips. "You don't even know the first place to look. Remember, Inuyasha, this-" She waved her arm around the room in her family's shrine where the well was hidden. "is my home. You can't just go around killing people. Naraku is tricky and it may take a while to find out where is he so that's why we can't just announce that we're here looking for him." "Hmph." Inuyasha folded his arms in resentment. Kagome shook her head and started toward the door. Inuyasha's ears twitched in alarm. "Hey, where are you going?" "I'm going to find you some decent clothes." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Clothes? Mine are just fine." Kagome glanced the hanyou over. His tattered kimono dragged the ground and the rips in its sleeves made him even further from presentable. His silver hair was dirty from his previous battles, but the scowl on his face showed that it didn't matter to him. She rolled her eyes. ".Just come on." "H-hey!" * * * * * * * * * * * * "Aren't you finished yet, Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she knocked on her bedroom door. "Finished? I've barely begun! What are these things anyway? Am I supposed to wear these?" "Uh yeah. That's the idea with clothing," Kagome replied dryly. "No way! I ain't doing it! You can't make me!" "Aw, come on. Can't you at least try?" "I can, but I won't!" Kagome sighed. "Ugh! Why do you always have to be so difficult?" She slumped against the door that separated her and Inuyasha. A soft thump on the other side indicated that he had done the same. They sat in silence with their backs to one another for a few moments. Why won't he at least try to cooperate with me? she thought to herself. Why does he have to be so stubborn? It always has to be done his way! Can't he at least pay attention to me for once in his life? Ugh! He gets me so angry sometimes! "Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. ".All right. I'll try again, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing." "If you're asking me to dress you, you can forget it," Kagome snapped. "No! But you got to find someone or else we'll never be able to find that bastard and the last of the Shinkon Shards!" Someone. but who? Who do I know that can help? Sota can't; he's with his friend for the weekend and Gramps. no. But who? Who can help Inuyasha? "Kagome, will you come here please?" Her mother called. "Mom, I'm kinda in the middle of a crisis here!" she retorted. "Oh, the boy with the cute ears is here again, isn't he? Well, in that case I'd better tell Hojo to come back later." Hojo! He can do help! "Wait, mom!" Kagome sprang to her feet and scrambled toward the door. Her feet stomped across the wooden floor and to the open doorway. Hojo stood there, smiling warmly. "Oh hi, Kagome. I brought you some therapeutic-!" "Later, Hojo!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. He clumsily stumbled behind her. "Kagome! Wh-what's going on? Is something wrong?" he yelled. She ignored his question. When she reached the door, she abruptly came to a halt. "All right, Hojo. I really need your help. Well, actually, I don't, but he does. Listen, he has a mental problem. Well, he's not feeling good and I can't do anything for him." "He?" Hojo raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is he? A close friend of yours or something?" "Yeah. I guess you could say that." Suddenly, Hojo drew back. "Or is he your.?" Kagome's cheeks burned red. "Hojo, it's not what you think! Inuyasha and I are." "Other brother?" Kagome fell over anime-style. When she had recovered from her shock, she smiled. "Right. My other brother. So can you help him?" "Of course," Hojo grinned. Then he scratched his head in confusion. "With what?" "Well, uh. he has no fashion sense, I guess so do your best!" She yanked open the door and shoved Hojo inside. She quickly slammed the door and sighed deeply. "Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. "That kimono looks like it has been through war." "About three to be exact. .h-hey! Stop that! I don't need your help! I can do this myself!" "Hold still!" "Just gimme back my kimono all right? Knock it off! .What is this? This can't be the way you people wear it! GET OFFA ME!" All of a sudden, Kagome's bedroom door flung open and Inuyasha stumbled out. His baggy jeans overlapped his old sneakers. The T-shirt reached to about his knees. He scowled at Kagome and turned away. "Happy? I put it on. The people in this world are so pushy." "Your brother certainly put up a fight, Kagome," Hojo commented, taking a sigh of relief. "Brother?" Inuyasha peered at Kagome questioningly. "Is that what I am to you?" "I'll explain it to you later, brother," Kagome hissed through her smile. Inuyasha frowned, but kept his mouth shut. He took the edge of his shirt and tugged hard. "This is so. big. How can you people fight wearing this?" "Well, us normal people don't usually fight like you do, Inuyasha. We lead regular lives." "I can't take this. It's coming off!" Inuyasha hoisted the shirt over his head and tried to tug it off. Kagome gasped and struggled to keep it on him. "No! You have to wear it!" she cried. "Make me!" he challenged. The two of them pulled back and forth on the t-shirt until Kagome heard the cloth tear. She loosened her grip on it. "Inuyasha, you're going to break it!" "So what?" I have to think of something fast! He can easily overpower me and I don't want to give up another shirt! What will motivate him to stay undercover with me? "Um. Think of Kikyo!" He immediately froze. His grip loosened a bit, but he still was able to keep Kagome from advancing further. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What about Kikyo?" "If you don't find Naraku you may never be able to avenge Kikyo! Do you want that? You only have to hide in that until we know for sure where he is. Then you can strike. You just have to trust me, Inuyasha. Please?" Kagome begged. Inuyasha avoided her gaze and stared down at the floor instead. He remained silent for a moment, then he tightened his grip on the shirt. Kagome flinched, but to her surprise he pulled it on again. "Yeah, yeah. I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing, Kagome." 


End file.
